Good god it's Morning!
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: There is a battle that goes on between men and women. Many people call it love. Kai is: single, rich, smart and not looking for love. Ex: clingy, vulnerable, spoilt and looking for Prince Charming. Woman: simple and sophisticated. Everything he wanted.


**Title: **Good god it's Morning!

**Author: **Dark – Cherry Angel

**Word Count: **2, 559

**Date Written: **13th October

**Disclaimer: **the characters of this story if they belong to the anime and manga, then they solely belong to Beyblade and the producers. As for my characters…then well yes, they obviously belong to me.

**Summary: **There is a battle that goes on between men and women. Many people call it love.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Kai awoke early in the morning noting the subtle noises of Tala moving about in the kitchen and didn't have to glance at his clock to know what time it was. It was the same everyday and it was a routine that he had grown into. He always woke up at dawn, when the first light of the sun would filter through his room. Tala would always be up before him and he supposed that was because the man just wanted some leverage over his best friend. They were quite competitive and had been for the entire existence of their friendship. One would excel in an area only for the other to excel in it the next day. He found it terribly amusing if sometimes annoying and with this thought Kai sat up and slipped on some pants, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

He exited his room drawing the strings to his pants tight and then tying them together. A coffee was already made and awaiting him on the counter, he reached for it, blew on it softly and then took a sip. Kai reached for the newspaper and then went to join Tala in the lounge, wide awake and watching the news. Tala grunted in acknowledgement and Kai merely sunk into the sofa, ruffling the paper. It was always routine.

* * *

Tala had parked to the curb outside a café and waited patiently for Kai who had gone in to get some coffee. He played with the radio and changed the station which eventually would annoy his best friend. The rough, up steady beat of the band on the radio was loud and pounded the glass of his car and he pulled off his sunglasses, wincing in the sunlight to see where Kai was. Two girls walked passed looking at him coyly and he merely smiled in return, turning down the volume when Kai returned.

"Bastard," Kai grumbled, changing the station.

Tala chuckled softly and pulled out from the curb and proceeded towards their work building. For the remaining minutes it would take them to work they complained about the traffic and how it was going to be a bad day if they continued being half blinded by the sun. "Mm, Ian's had another kid," Kai mumbled, "to that woman he married a few months ago. I think they're getting a divorce though." Kai studied the picture of his friend in the hockey suit and the baby in his arms.

"Some reputation," Tala muttered, "three kids to three different women, a single father."

"Big nosed idiot."

"I pity the child who inherited that nose-"

"That would be all of them."

"But the girl looked relatively pretty."

"Probably."

The car came to a stop and Tala pulled the keys from the ignition, throwing them in his inner coat pocket and then dusting his pants off outside the car. Kai folded the newspaper and got out of the car pulling his briefcase with him. Tala glanced at his watch, muttering something about a meeting and bidding Kai farewell and calling out a time and place for lunch. He immediately dashed for the elevator as the doors began to open and waved at his best friend who was already walking away.

Kai walked to the corporate building across the road and leapt up the stairs two at a time. He nodded his head at various people who recognised him or called out his name and even going so far as to mutter their own names in greeting. "Kai, have you read the business section yet?" he groaned inwardly and regarded the portly man with impassive eyes.

"Mmhhm," he replied, walking through the sliding doors and then sliding his card over the security check.

"Oh yes," the man chuckled, "of _course _you have, probably get the newspaper delivered to your door." The man who worked in a different office department from him entered the elevator he was waiting for and soon Kai made a beeline for the neighbouring elevator, _any_thing to get away from Mr Edwards. He waved took the different elevator up to his office where he waited with his hands clasped in front of him. The elevator music grated on his nerves and he closed his eyes hoping that it would push the offensive noise away but it only made it worse. He was focusing more intently on the music than trying to forget it. It was almost driving him _crazy_.

The elevator slowed and _dinged_ to a stop. He stepped out thankfully and walked passed a series of cubicles before opening his door and entering. He stopped shortly and closed his eyes again hoping that the next time he opened them _she'd_ be gone.

"Kai," his _ex_-girlfriend smiled at him pleasantly, her skirt swashing around her knees as she came to greet him. He felt her lips on his cheek and he tightened his eyes closed. "_Oh,_ what's wrong?"

He moved out of her arms and placed his suitcase on his desk, taking a seat on his comfortable chair and eyeing the mug of steaming coffee appreciatively. He made a mental note to Rayse the pay of his secretary.

Kai had hoped that if he ignored his ex for a while she'd go away, his plan sounding even better as he started his computer and started on the new files that were mounted on his desk. However, she made it known that she wasn't going anywhere and had seated herself on the leather couch in the corner, reading some of his business books and filing her nails. KaRay looked positively comfortable with her legs thrown over the arm rests. Her long creamy legs made themselves apparent on the stark black of the leather and her brown hair, tightly curled, had cascaded down her back when she pulled the hair clip out.

He sighed and looked at her pointedly. "You need to leave." He was careful with saying 'need' as opposed to 'have to' because 'need' sounded so much more urgent and he did desperately want her gone. He wished he had something to look over apart from a stack of contracts that needed signing. He felt like he was loosing all his power, the power he had been Raysed up to control and extort in various ways. He tried dismally to shoot her a look that said he was being serious because if she knew he was being serious she _would_ leave. Instead, however, she just snapped the book shut.

KaRay pouted and placed d the book on the magazine laden table and stood and came to loom over his desk. Her eyes took on the vulnerable expression that he came to hate and he rolled his eyes at her. "Kai, _please_ it's so early and I have no where else to go." She moved the pile of newly signed contracts on top of contracts yet to be signed and he growled in annoyance.

"Why don't you go spend your father's money?" He snapped, shuffling through the pile of contracts and pulling out the signed papers.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I have no obligation to be _nice _to you, now that I'm _not_ your boyfriend," he replied coldly and he eyed her slowly waiting for her to start yelling. It always came and it usually came when he never expected it. He was expecting the screaming but not the look of shock. "I broke up with you," he repeated, accentuating each word slowly. He was quite sure he _had_ said it, he didn't know if he was dreaming it but he was quite sure he _had_ said it, plain and clear. He was sure he had taken her to dinner to soften her up and had let the bombshell drop when he dropped her at her apartment. He was _so_ sure he had…

"But I thought it was one of your cruel jokes," KaRay moved off the desk and shuffled in front of it instead, rubbing at her arms uncomfortably.

He felt like smirking triumphantly but pushed the urge down. "I'm not Tala. I don't make mistakes," Kai turned slightly and began typing a new report to file to his Grandfather. He noticed her out of the side of his mahogany eyes as she tried to look calm and collected but noticed the way she shook.

She was holding herself and he was afRayd she'd collapse. He tried not to look her in the eyes as he watched her slowly. He felt only slightly guilty but it was for the best. Money spending women and the 'clingy' type was not well suited for a man of his status. He was a business man, Vice CEO of Hiwatari Corps and once his Grandfather was knocked off he would take over. He had no time for women. As he began daydreaming about the possibilities that such a job will ensure he noticed KaRay turn and walk almost stumbling to the door. Once the door was closed he heard her heels click faster against the marble floor outside. He wondered what his secretary saw. He was expecting a call from her any minute now

"That wasn't particularly nice of you Sir," his secretary's voice was soft and chiding but still mothering as it tended to be when he picked up the phone a few moniutes later.

"I wasn't brought up to be a nice person." He replied not even phased by her harrumph from the other side.

He could picture her elderly face wrinkled up in worry and disappointment but he didn't let it bother him. Marie was one woman he could trust and was the one woman that understood him. He hired her specifically because she wouldn't simper if he merely walked pass and that she was married with children, quite possibly grandchildren. He hired her because she did have experience with business firms but he never knew that he'd grow so fond of her. He didn't expect her to smother him with motherly advice when needed and wouldn't pressure him into doing his work unlike some of his other secretaries, specifically Tala's. She let him be and only bothered him when she was particularly bored. She enjoyed lounging on his couch, sipping coffees and talking about 'how fast the children were growing'.

"She'll be back," Marie said instead, he could hear her typing through the phone.

Kai mused over that fact for a second and mumbled an agreement before Marie introduced someone on the other line and disconnected. Someone rushed into the room at the same time he answered in his business voice and greeted the muscular Asian man curiously. Kai waved and motioned to the lounge chairs and then returned to the phone conversation.

After ten minutes of mindless business talk he returned to his friend, his lawyer and leaned forward casually, smirking. "What happened?" he asked almost smugly as if he knew he'd be happy with the news.

"Well to begin," Ray pulled out a scrap piece of paper and eyed it from afar with one eye squinting. "Hilary gave birth to Tyson's kid this morning named him Julian and Max is taking care of it at the hospital." Even though Ray was a lawyer and a professional businessman, he also liked to pass the news along to his friends. Kai and Ray had known each other since their teenage years. In fact, anyone that Kai associated to comfortably was either someone he grew up with in Russia or someone he went to school with. Ray being around was a comfort even if they spent most times talking about lawsuits, loopholes and their friend's lives.

"Well _obviously_, he's a _doctor_." Kai rolled his eyes and leaned back and began working again. He felt something swell within him when he heard the news though; he'd call a flower specialist and send an ordered variety of Hilary's favourites to the hospital.

"Hiwatari Corps has just taken over that institute in Australia so now we have another branch underway; however people are still calculating the percentage rates and losses for the firm." Ray turned over the scrap piece of paper looking frazzled but looked up with some amusement, "Tala sends his regards, we saw KaRay stalk out of the building."

"Mmmm," Kai frowned at this and pulled a pair of binoculars from his desk drawer and stared through his window to the opposite building. Ray watched in amusement, leaning back comfortably. Kai located Tala's office window and saw the red head staring through his own binoculars at him. "I thought he had a meeting," Kai Raysed a hand and flipped him the bird only to be received with a bright smile.

Ray chuckled before a frown but not one of worry creased his brow, he smirked only slightly. "Before I forget…your grandfather was admitted to hospital this morning." Ray looked up warily.

Kai's eyes darkened and his lips quirked upwards. "_Excellent."_

* * *

**Things that want to be answered **

**I almost laughed when I wrote out Kai's 'excellent' envisioning him doing the whole Burns fingertip thing. **

**In my Beyblade Universe, beyblades don't exist. Everyone knows everyone because they all went to the same school, had lived in the same area or were at the same function and hadn't bothered Kai so much that he wanted them dead. **

**This is not a yaoi piece. Tala and Kai live together because it's convenient, Tala drives solely because Kai is lazy and prefers to read the newspaper. Take not that he doesn't get carsickness. It also doesn't mean that Kai doesn't have a car. He very much does so. A very, very nice car might I add. Use your imaginations. **

**Karai is in no way a bitch or an annoying girl as I might portray her to be. She is definitely clingy and does seek attention but she is still human and isn't spoiled. She's got the sweet, innocent personality and can be a bit naïve at times. Kai fell for her easy going attitude not knowing she'd be so much trouble in the end when it came to spending money. Her addiction. **

**Ray is a lawyer because I didn't want to make him work in Hiwatari Corps. I envision him with his calm attitude talking to a jury and persuading them away from the opposition. Imagine him in is suit with his hands buried deep in his pockets, slouching as he talks to the guy in the stand. It looks nice. **

**Tala does work for Hiwatari Corps but is in the other building where he manages all the maths stuff that Kai can't be bothered doing. Tala and Kai are almost on the same status in their jobs but Tala is still a bit below Kai. **

**Tyson and Hilary are married. Ian is a hockey star with three kids and Max is a sweet, blonde doctor who suffers from cavities. Kai's grandfather IS Voltaire and Kai is a power monger. **


End file.
